Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to explicit real-time fire disaster alarming devices and methods and, more particularly, to an explicit real-time fire disaster alarming device and method for effectuating explicit warning to effectively enhance the efficiency of life rescue, with each apartment having its own device to thereby enhance effectiveness and variety of the device and broaden its application scope.
Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional disaster warning indicators (hereinafter exemplified by fire warning indicators) focus on reporting life-threatening incidents, creating e-maps, and planning escape routes.
However, fires often cause injuries and claim lives, because the casualties are not rescued until after the golden hour has expired. It is because, after arriving at a fire scene, rescuers are unable to determine, quickly from outside a building 93, which apartment (or room) has a trapped person 931 (as shown in FIG. 11, assuming that a fire breaks out on the second floor where three rooms are on fire, and the trapped person 931 is present in the leftmost room.) Hence, it is desirable that a disaster warning indicator not only provides information about an escape from a building on fire but also enables the outside of a building to give a clear warning as to whether any trapped persons are confined to the building so that the rescuers can rescue the trapped persons as soon as possible and reduce the casualties.
Accordingly, it is imperative to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional disaster warning indicators.